


Zoomed into my life

by NewbieFanFic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: CEO Felicity Smoak, CEO Oliver Queen, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewbieFanFic/pseuds/NewbieFanFic
Summary: A zoom meeting that could mean great things for Queen Consolidated, and even Oliver Queen.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Zoomed into my life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys  
> So, last year while scrolling through Tumblr I came across a post that said something along the lines of:  
> 'My OTP on a Zoom meeting and one of their dogs shows up on screen'.  
> I don't know who posted it, but thank you random Tumblr angel for this idea that has not left me alone since then. I don't know who their OTP was, but I hope I did the idea justice.  
> This is a one shot, and I have no intention at the moment to add anything else, but I do always say:  
> Never say never. Who knows what might happen in the future.  
> Until next time, enjoy!

Oliver folded the sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow as he read through the pages in front of him, brushing up on a few facts before his last meeting of the day. He might not fully understand the science behind what he was reading, but he understood enough to realize the potential of what he was reading. His laptop dinged with a reminder as he was finishing the last paragraph and he pushed the papers to the side, clasping his hand in front of him, waiting to connect to the Zoom meeting. He only waited a few seconds before the screen in front of him filled with a beautiful woman. She was looking to the side, at something off screen, seeming to not realize that their meeting had already connected. She was wearing a red dress, monochrome glasses currently blocking his view of her eyes, with golden blonde hair in a high ponytail. Oliver’s eyebrows shot up, surprised with how young she looked. He schooled his face into a more professional expression and cleared his throat.

‘Miss Smoak?’

Her eyes shot to the screen and Oliver could feel a small smile begin as she gave a start.

‘Oh, Mr. Queen. I am sorry, I didn’t realize that the connection had gone through.’

‘No problem. Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, Miss Smoak.’

She folded her hands in front of her and replied:

‘Of course. I’m happy to discuss any concerns or answer any questions you might still have in regards to our collaboration Mr. Queen.’

‘That’s not the reason why I requested this meeting Miss Smoak. I trust my people, and when the head of the Applied Science division tells me your company is the best in the field, I believe him. I’ll be honest with you, I don’t really understand very much of the science behind this project. That being said, what I do understand, I am very impressed with.’

A slight frown appeared on her face as she asked:

‘Then why did you want to meet with me, Mr. Queen?’

Oliver leaned slightly forward as he answered:

‘It is my policy to know the people I get into business with, even when I won’t be directly involved. It has taken a lot of time and effort to make sure that Queen Consolidated is not only known as, but is in fact an ethical company. I will not risk it by doing business with anyone who does not share my believe that companies like yours and mine should be working towards making the world a better place, no matter how promising the project might be.’

Felicity nodded before replying:

‘That is a very respectable policy to have. I have a similar one. For the sake of transparency, I do have to tell you that I did my research before contacting your company. I am well aware of your company’s past, shall we say, less than ethical practices. I am also aware that since you have taken over, those practices are a thing of the past. If you don’t mind me saying, it couldn’t have been easy to change the way your company does business.’

‘It wasn’t. That is why I am so invested in not only working with the best in the field, but only with companies that share my view on how business should be conducted.’

‘I assure you Mr. Queen, I have only ever wanted to do good in the world and I believe that the together we can. That is one of the reasons I approached Mr Holt.’

It was Oliver’s turn to nod. He cleared his throat before saying:

‘I’ll be honest, Miss Smoak, if I didn’t already know that, we would not be having this meeting.’

Felicity’s eyebrows shot up, but she didn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

‘I had my head of security look into your company when Mr. Holt brought your proposal to me. If you don’t mind me saying, what you have accomplice in such a sort time is very remarkable.’

‘Thank you for remarking on it, Mr. Queen.’

Smiling, Oliver said:

‘You’re welcome. And please, call me Oliver.’

Smiling, Felicity replied:

‘In that case, it’s Felicity.’

A few moments passed while they simply sat smiling at each other. With a slight shake of his head, Oliver shifted in his chair and continued.

‘Now, in regards to the project, how long until you will be able to produce the biochip on a bigger scale?'

One of her hands slipped of screen, and Oliver could see Felicity’s eyes flick to the side before returning to him.

‘The only reason we haven’t started yet, was that we didn’t have a reliable power source that could be produced at a cost that would make the chip affordable to more than just the elite. With the battery Mr Holt has developed, this should no longer be a problem. We’ve had very promising results with our current power source, and I believe with Mr Holt’s battery, we should be able to produce our first batch in three months’ time.’

While she was talking, Felicity’s eyes flicked off screen and she seemed to be trying to suppress a smile.

‘And the units that you have tested, there are no unforeseen side effect?’

Felicity’s eyes flicked away again, before she answered.

‘None. We worked with a very talented bio-engineer at STAR Labs, Dr Caitlin Snow, to ensure the integration is as seamless and painless as possible.’

Felicity looked off screen again, only looking back after a few seconds. Oliver frowned, about to ask whether she needed to attend to something when the tip of two brown looking ears appeared at the bottom of her screen.

A soft smile appeared on Felicity’s face as she looked down at the owner of the ears, a quiet ‘Ophie’ slipping past her lips.

Oliver smiled and said:

‘I didn’t realize we had company.’

The smile was still on her face as Felicity looked back at him.

‘I’m sorry, usually she’s very good, but it is getting close to the time for her walk.’

As she talked, Felicity was scratching the dog between her ears, looking down at her.

‘Completely understandable. Would you mind introducing us?’

‘Of course.’

Felicity leaned down and scooted her chair back a bit before scooping the dog up and placing it on her lap. Oliver didn’t know a lot about dog, so he couldn’t begin to guess at her breed, but the dog seemed to be a medium size with a mixture of a brown and white coat. She had twin brown patches over her brown eyes. Still looking at the dog she said:

‘Oliver Queen, this is Ophelia.’

Pointing at the screen she continued:

‘Ophelia, this is Oliver Queen.’

Ophelia’s ears had perked as soon as Felicity started talking to her, turning her head to look up at her. She didn’t look away when Felicity pointed to the screen, bumping her nose against Felicity's jaw instead. Oliver could hear a soft whine through his speakers. Felicity chuckled and starting scratching her behind the ears. Ophelia leaned her head into Felicity’s hand and closed her eyes. Felicity turned back to Oliver.

‘I’m sorry, she seems to have forgotten her manners. I promise, she is a lot more welcoming in real life.’

‘Well, I hope to meet her in real life someday. How long have you had her?’

‘About five years.’

‘Does she always travel with you?’

‘No, but my usual doggy sitter had a family emergency and I just couldn’t leave her at a kennel. Luckily this hotel is pet friendly.’

‘That is fortunate.’

Ophelia lifted her head from Felicity’s hand and whined again. Felicity looked down at her before saying:

‘I better get this girl outside.’

‘Of course. I would still like to meet up in person when you return from your trip. I was thinking we could have lunch. Maybe somewhere where Ophelia could join us.’

‘Oh. That’s very kind of you to include Ophelia.’

‘Like I said, I would like to meet her in person. I’m sure the camera doesn’t do her justice. When will be convenient for you?’

Felicity laughed. Oliver felt a lightness in his chest and natural smile bloom at the sound. He realized that he wanted to hear more of Felicity’s laughter. He wanted to make her laugh and have her smiling at him. He shook his head, internally scolding himself, he didn’t even know the woman in front of him. How could he be wanting to make her laugh after just one conversation?

‘No, it doesn’t really. I’ll be back in Starling next week. I’ll contact your office tomorrow and we can arrange something.’

‘Perfect. Thank you for making the time to speak to me Felicity.’

‘You’re welcome. ’

‘I look forward to working with you and meeting you both. I think our companies will do great things together.’

‘So do I. Until next week then.’

‘Yes, until then. Goodbye Felicity. Goodbye Ophelia.’

Felicity smiled and gave him a small wave through the screen.

‘Goodbye Oliver.’

As the screen went back to black, Oliver leaned back in his chair. Oliver has had numerous meeting with potential business partners since taking over Queen Consolidated, but never had the conversation felt so easy, so natural. When he thought about the lunch date he just made with Felicity, and Ophelia, he was surprised to feel a nervous excitement. He really was looking forward to seeing her again, not just because he believed what he said. Their companies will do great things together. They might have only had one conversation, but he was convinced that meeting Felicity Smoak was the best thing to come out of this collaboration. 


End file.
